


Gracious thoughts

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [56]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Joe lets Tina know that she handled Prom with such grace
Series: Glee Drabbles [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 2





	Gracious thoughts

** Joe and Tina **

“You are truly amazing,” Joe said as he danced with Tina.

“I was fully ready to leave,” Tina admitted. “I’m glad you all talked me out of it.”

“Of all I’ve seen you go through, you deserve to have a great prom experience,” Joe said. “And we’ve all agreed that we’re going to make sure nothing else bad happens. So if you’re not with one of us and feel in any way uncomfortable, just come over to anyone of us. You help us all year, this time, let us do for you." Tina let out a few tears and leaned further into Joe’s embrace.

“I love you all so much,” she murmured.

“We love you too, Tina,” he replied, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
